superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: Quit Clowning! Credits (2019)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "Quit Clowning!" Guest Starring Kenan Thompson Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Annalisa LaBianco & Jeffery Spencer Directed by Sean Bishop Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producers Vincent Aniceto Adam Middleton Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Sports Guy Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke, Simone Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Kenan Thompson as Himself Dee Bradley Baker as Contractor, Dobbs, Pazzo Kari Wahlgren as Anchorwoman, Meghan Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Steven Morrell Associate Producer Dave "Dubz" Wong Production Managers Amy Pijanowski Ann Tran Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Lauren Sepanski Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Chad Towensend Character Design Thomas N. Perkins IV Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Storyboard Dave Alvarez Stephen B. Jones Alec Megibben Dan O'Connor Storyboard Revisionists Samir Bennett Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Cynthia Ignacio Brian Sebern Background Paint Tristin Cole Mike Inman Erik Martin Jeffry Mazon Color Designers Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animatic Editors Brant Duncan Anna Marie Solorio-Catalono Animation Timing Richard Arons Jill Jacobs Herb Moore Mike Milo Swinton Scott Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. Animation Directors Gyeongsoo Lee Layout Artists Donggyu Lee Gabcheon Jung Donghwan Oh Model Checkers Jisoo Gang Jinmi Park Final Checker Seungyong Jung CG Eddie Jaeil Byun Daeguen Hong Background Director Haesung Kim In-Between Naksoo Choi Cheolki Hong Mijeong Jeon Jinsook Jung Heejung Kim Namki Kim Jongguk Lee Gyungmi Park Key Animation Sungsik Chu Yeongu Gang Gyungwon Im Jinyul Jang Sungho Jang Sangeon Jeon Namgil Jo Dongwon Jung Junghwa Jung Seungjoon Jung Bongkuen Kim Jaeong Kim Sungki Park Yungtae Yoon Color Stylists Yong Ahn Young-Eun Go Gyunglan Gu Yoonsuk Jung Hwasoon Kim Jiyeon Lee Hyojung Park Composition Kwanghee Lee Production Staff Seungyeon Choi Agatha Sarim Kim Daniel Jeong-a Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Sunny Seonmin Lee Sunmi Park Misun Son Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Leslie Chinchilla Jehan Jawad Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Leanne Moreau Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits